


While You Were Gone

by peraltabluesoda



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraltabluesoda/pseuds/peraltabluesoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy's undercover, and Jake is a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Gone

It shouldn’t have felt like this. 

He’s been away from her before, when he himself was undercover. Back when she was still with someone else, possibly even in love with that someone. Back when he never thought he had a chance with her. He still had trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that they were together, that she loved him. Amy Santiago, who wore pantsuits and had shiny hair and a grandma apartment and who was possibly the most perfect woman Jake had ever met, was in love with him. 

And now she was away from him, for god knows how long. Jake knew that it was an amazing assignment and that if anybody could save America ten times better than he could, it was Amy, and that she was more than capable of being safe. That didn’t help, though. He had no idea where she was or what she was doing on a day to day basis, and that killed him. 

He missed the scent of her shampoo and the sparkle in her eye when she got really excited about those dorky movies she loved and he missed kissing her and how she would try and get him to eat vegetables. Her desk in the precinct was now filled with some rookie cop who was basically another Hitchcock or Scully. Jake handled it knowing that each day that passed was another day closer to the one that Amy would return, having saved America. 

While she was gone, Jake decided that he was going to ask her to marry him when she got back. Sure, in the grand scheme of things, they hadn’t been together for very long, but they had known each other for years and Jake knew that if he was going to spend the rest of his life with anybody, it would be Amy Santiago. 

He went out with Gina and Charles to pick out a ring, only in they end both of them ended up being useless. He found one eventually though, one that was simple and practical and beautiful all the same, and he pictured it on Amy’s finger. He paid for it and he went back to his apartment, smiling because he was imagining her on their wedding day. 

A few months later, the Captain called Jake into his office. "She was really brave, you know. She sacrificed herself and saved a lot of lives," Holt was speaking, but Jake couldn’t hear him. This couldn’t possibly be. No, no, this was fake. Amy wasn’t dead, she was going to come back and he was going to marry her and he was going to be such a good dad to their kids. Amy was going to be a captain, and she was going to be the best damn captain the NYPD had ever seen.

But no, Jake knew that wasn’t going to be the case, because right then and there Holt burst into tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah I'm sorry


End file.
